Caspian's Family
by Frodo's sister
Summary: There are 3 short stories about Caspian and his family. The last story is very short. There is no slash or anything dirty in it. Constructive Critism instead of flames please. Warning Spoilers
1. Caspian Proposes to Ramandu's Daughter

Caspian's Family

Caspian proposes to Ramandu's daughter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chronicles of Narnia. They belong to CS Lewis and Disney World especially CS Lewis.

Caspian and Lilandil were sitting on a bench under the shade of a maple tree. They were surrounded by tulips, daffodils, and other flowers. Several feet from the flower garden were a few other trees including an apple tree to their right. In front of them were two ducks swimming in a small pond. The orange-red sun was lowering itself in the darkening sky. The dark blue sky was mixed with orange and red streaks from left and right sides of the sun, and the waters of the pond showed a golden reflection of the sun. The sun looked three times larger than it did when it was shining brightly in the sky and was yellow.

Caspian and Lilandil were watching the sunset while holding each others hands. They were sharing this moment together.

Caspian and Lilandil were the only ones in the world for each other at the time. Caspian admired Lilandil's light blue eyes, shining golden hair, and her sweet smile; while she admired the muscles in his arms, his dark brown eyes, and brown-curly hair. Caspian thought that Lilandil was the sweetest and the most beautiful woman he had ever met. He admired her generosity toward the others, and he was thankful to her and her father for letting him and his crew stay on the island for a while. Lilandil thought that Caspian was the handsomest and bravest man she had ever met. She admired him because he cared for others on the ship, and he risked his life with the others to find the seven swords. They had no words to say to each other because no words needed to be said.

After watching the sunset for half an hour Caspian got down on his knees, took one of Lilandil's delicate hand in his larger, rougher one and said the words that Lilandil longed to hear, "I love you Lilandil; will you marry me?"

Lilandil's smile widened and her bright blue eyes looked happier when she said, "yes, I will marry you; I love you too, Caspian."

Caspian got up from his knees and sat down on the bench again. He took Lilandil in his arms, and they held each other for a while. Then they pulled apart. They kissed each other, and after a few seconds they broke off their kiss. They were very happy.

The End


	2. Rilian's Birth

Caspian's Family

Rilian's Birth

I don't own Chronicles of Narnia. They belong to C S Lewis and Disney World.

Caspian was pacing on the floor of the parlor. His insides were a jangle of nerves. No one was able to calm him down; not even his faithful friends Trumpkin and Repicheep. He was waiting for hours for his wife Lilandil to give birth to their first born child. Her screams ripped through the air while he was waiting. He wished that he could be with his wife to comfort her, but the healers wouldn't let him inside the room. He heard a louder scream followed by a loud cry from the baby. The next moment a door opened and a Nymph came out.

She bowed to him. "Your majesty?"

His eyes were filled with excitement while he looked at her.

"It's a boy." "It's a boy! It's a boy!" yelled Caspian. "I am so happy!"

He hugged his two friends in excitement.

"Congratulations your majesty," said Repicheep.

"Yes, congratulations," said Trumpkin.

The nymph healer walked back to the room and Caspian followed her. She opened the door and let Caspian in. Then she closed the door.

Lilandil was lying in the bed. She looked exhausted, but happy. Beads of sweat were on her face. Lying in her arms was a tiny baby wrapped in a blue blanket. She looked at their child with love. His light blue eyes, soft cheeks, downy blond hair, and tiny hands and feet captivated her.

"This is wonderful love, our son is here," said Lilandil. "I loved him so much since his conception, and I couldn't wait for him to be born."

"Me too," said Caspian.

"Now he is born, and I am so happy. He is the most beautiful baby I have ever seen," said Lilandil.

"Let me hold him love," said Caspian.

She gave Caspian their son, and he held him in his arms. He took one of his tiny feet in his right hand and saw how little it was. Afterwards, he lightly stroked his son's hair and felt how soft it was. He was captivated by him. Caspian thought that his son was the most beautiful baby he had ever seen too.

"He is so beautiful my love," said Caspian as he gently rocked their newborn son in his arms. "He looks like you. He has your eyes and hair."

"He has your nose," said Lilandil.

He looked at the baby's nose and saw that it looked like his: a little long and thin.

"What are we going to name our baby?"asked Lilandil.

"Why don't we call him Rilian?"

"That is such a wonderful name for our son, Rilian."

He handed Rilian back to his mother and they continued to look at him lovingly.

The End.


	3. Lilandil's Death

Caspian's Family

Lilandil's Death

Disclaimer: I don't own Chronicles of Narnia. They belong to C S Lewis and Disney World.

Rilian is ten years old in this story. The book mentioned that he was young when his mother died, but it did not say how old he was, so I'm going to make him 10.

Caspian was sitting in the parlor reading one of his favorite books. A door flew opened with a bang and his son Rilian entered the room. Rilian's face was red and tears were falling out of them. Caspian became alarmed. He stood up immediately and ran to his son.

"What's wrong, Rilian?" asked Caspian.

"Mama died," Rilian said, sadly. "We were having a picnic on the grass when a large green snake came out of the woods and bit her hand. I tried to go after it, but it slithered back into the woods very fast. I couldn't follow it because mama needed me. Mama looked so pale and the healers couldn't save her."

He started to cry harder.

Caspian's eyes were filled with tears and they spilled down his cheeks. His heart was breaking because Lilandil was gone. He grabbed his son in his arms. Father and son held each other while tears were pouring down their cheeks.

The End


End file.
